<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 by Reymas, Zhaconda_Crowling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796025">Визитка WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas'>Reymas</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling'>Zhaconda_Crowling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рекомендуем смотреть с ПК.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="ekran"><p>
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="news"><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">0:21</span> <span class="fnqh">В Зеленограде задержали серийных похитителей свитеров. 15 проституток в свитерах было задержано районе деревни Черная Грязь.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Инфопортал Зеленограда</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">0:33</span> <span class="fnqh">Два корпуса Саратовского университета закрыты для посещения, после очередного инцидента со змеями мышьяка. Руководство Университета отказывается от комментариев.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">magrealНО</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">2:39</span> <span class="fnqh">Разъяренные тюремщики изобрели мультфильм с Кокориным и ураном.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Neural Meduza</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">3:20</span> <span class="fnqh">В Петербурге открылся портал в Преисподнюю.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Фонтанка.ru</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">4:12</span> <span class="fnqh">В Твери показали независимое искусство, в результате погибли 27 человек.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Neural Meduza</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">6:36</span> <span class="fnqh">В опечатанный корпус СГМАУ проникли трое неизвестных. Опознание их тел ведется.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">magrealНО</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">7:50</span> <span class="fnqh">Чехи в Санкт-Петербурге снова похожи на людей.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Neural Meduza</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">9:14</span> <span class="fnqh">Первый в России памятник Сталину, обвиненный в госизмене, заподозрили в шпионаже.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Neural Meduza</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">11:05</span> <span class="fnqh">Как работают внеземные службы Челябинска в новой канюле.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">КП - Челябинск</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">14:54</span> <span class="fnqh">Тихие новые боги уважаемого паровоза, полиции и комендатуры.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Лента</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">15:10</span> <span class="fnqh">В Москве начинается производство новейших маньяков.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Neural Meduza</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">15:14</span> <span class="fnqh">Аппарат для лазерных бесконтактных интерфейсов впервые протестовал против людей.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">А. Богданов</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">16:00</span> <span class="fnqh">Ставятся лабораторные эксперименты по переживанию конца света. Хищников превращают в вегетарианцев.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">magrealНО</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">16:40</span> <span class="fnqh">Карета с лошадьми попала в ДТП У Троицкого собора.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">MKRU Санкт-Петербург</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">16:43</span> <span class="fnqh">Вырвалось министерство транспорта Прикамаса, от которого зависело движение телепортов в аэропорту.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Наркотики и транспорт</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">17:05</span> <span class="fnqh">Миллионы россиян вносят взносы в пенсионный фонд новых богов.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Пенсия</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">17:23</span> <span class="fnqh">Сборная Зимбабве обвинила Камерун в колдовстве и показала мертвую летучую мышь.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Спорт Экспресс</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">17:41</span> <span class="fnqh">В парке аттракционов посетителем выстрелили из пушки.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">КП - Омск</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">17:54</span> <span class="fnqh">Где в Тверской области можно встретить каннибализм.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">ГТРК Тверь</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">19:09</span> <span class="fnqh">В Тюмени спасли мальчика, который проглотил 10 таблеток и девочку.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">NashGorodRu</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">19:50</span> <span class="fnqh">Друиды превратили хвойный лес в лиственный.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Shadow Run</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">20:16</span> <span class="fnqh">Британская разведка наняла в свои ряды элитный бордель, Ми-5 и Ми-6 передрались за право работать с его сотрудниками.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">magrealНО</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">23:26</span> <span class="fnqh">Банды выдр дерутся за обладание территорией Сингапура.</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Мойка78</span></em></p><p class="item awkwpll"><span class="g-time">23:59</span> <span class="fnqh">На юге Москвы обрушился Млечный Путь</span><br/>
<em><span class="ist">Neural Meduza</span></em></p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>